What Happens Under The Mistletoe
by BoandNora-ItsOneWord
Summary: After Robert's latest mission almost got him killed because he was distracted by his feelings for Anna, Sean invites him home for the holidays.Tiffany invites Anna, Robin and Emma in an attempt to play matchmaker. Can the girls get the stubborn pair back together before the end of the year.
1. 01 I Will Never Love Again

_**01\. I Will Never Love Again**_

Sean drives Robert to the airport after a two-week stay in a remote hospital in Boston. Robert knows that Sean has something on his mind just as Sean knows that Robert does not want to talk about it.

"You have to slow down Robert," Sean says. "I know you don't want to talk about this but next time, you might not be so lucky."

Robert pauses as he looks at his oldest friend. He knows that Sean can probably see the weariness in his eyes. He does not answer him.

"Don't you ever want to be happy again Robert? You push yourself too hard. You are never around long enough to settle down anywhere."

" _That's the bloody point Sean._ I cannot sit still or I have too much time to think. _If you are asking me if I want to fall in love again, the answer is no. I am done with that. I have tried too many times and failed. "_

"So you are just going to give up…"

" _Have you ever stopped to think that maybe I'm just tired? It is hard work Sean. It is exhausting when you have to fight so hard to be happy._ _I have spent my whole life fighting for one woman and lost. Don't you understand how much that hurts…that it is my own bloody fault that I lost the love of my life? Not once…not twice… but three times. I cannot do this anymore okay. I am done... I don't have the energy."_

Robert opens the door but Sean stops him. "You are still in love with Anna." It was not a question but a statement of fact. Sean does not know how a man as smart as Robert can be so damn blind. "Have you ever stopped to think that maybe she feels the same?"

"Sean, she is happy. She does not feel that way about me anymore. At some point, a man has to stop beating his head against the same wall, expecting different results. I will always be there for her…you know that…what I will not do is sit around in an empty hotel room and miss her. I have to go. Not a word to Anna. You hear me."

"Robert…"

"I mean it Sean. She does not need to hear that she is the reason I was so distracted that I almost got myself killed again."

"Maybe she does Scorpio. She seems to be the only one who can get through to you."

Robert shut the door of the car and headed in the direction of the airplanes. Sean was getting too old to deal with Robert's pride.

"You two are going to be the death of me," he mutters under his breath.

* * *

"He actually admitted that," Tiffany states, as she rubs Sean's shoulders.

"I didn't give him much choice sweetheart. "

"We have to do something sugarplum. Robert is going to run out of lives eventually."

"And _what do you suggest we do?_ "

"We give him a little push."

" _Oh no_ …Tiff…Sweetheart, you are NOT going to play matchmaker. I have _seen_ what happens when you try to meddle in our friend's lives…it _never_ ends well."

"Oh Hogwash. It is the season of miracles Sean. Don't you think that Robert and Anna deserve a miracle?"

"That's not the point Darling. It is not our business."

"Are you saying that you are OK with the fact that Robert is so miserable without Anna that he cannot even allow himself to settle down anywhere…that he constantly puts his life on the line…And Anna…I know she is not technically single…"

"Technically? Sweetheart, she is dating another man."

"But she is not married or engaged is she? Oh come on Sean…You have seen her…she is not happy. Not really."

Sean pauses as he looks at the fire in his wife's eyes. "I know I am going to regret this but what exactly do you have in mind?"

"I am so glad you asked," Tiffany beams as she throws her arms around Sean. "You will ask Robert home for the holidays…and I will invite Anna and Robin and Emma. Don't worry Sean; the girls will do all the work."

"You are a master manipulator, you know that?"

"That's what I'm counting on. I just want our friends to be as happy as we are Sean. Don't you?"

"You know I do."

"Okay…so?"

He kisses his wife deeply and then smiles at her. "You win. But you already knew that didn't you?"

"Of course I did. You always let me win."

Sean rolls his eyes and embraces his wife. This was going to be a very eventful Christmas Season. He hoped he did not live to regret it.


	2. 02 You Don't Know Who You Are Anymore

**You Don't Know Who You Are Anymore**

Are you happy mom? I mean _really_ happy?" Robin asks Anna. She was watching Emma build a snowman in the bitter coldness of A December night in New York. It was their last night before they left for Boston.

"Of Course I am Sweetheart. Why would you ask something like that?"

"Because you don't know who _you_ are anymore. You forget that I know you so well mom. When people ask you how you like your eggs, it is always how _Finn_ likes them. I do not ever remember a time when you did not know _exactly_ what you liked. You never used to define yourself by somebody else." _Not Even Dad._

"Is that what you think I'm doing?"

"You don't even _fight_ with him mom…And I've seen you two together. I _know_ you have disagreed with him. You just do not voice your feelings anymore. What is going on mom? Why are you so unhappy?"

Anna pauses as she looks at her grown daughter, sweeping her hand through her hair. Conversations like this used to bother her when Robin was a teenager; now she understood how concerned her daughter was.

"I am _not_ unhappy Robin."

"But you aren't happy either. Can you at least admit that much? What happened to that person who was not afraid of anything…the woman who had an opinion about everything and _boy_ did she let you know it?"

Anna smiles in spite of her best efforts and Robin puts an arm around her shoulder. "I just want you to be as happy as I am mom. Is that so terrible?"

"Robin I don't…I don't believe in that kind of happy anymore. I have watched it go up in flames _too_ many times. I just want someone I can live with. That is enough for me now."

 _Not someone you cannot live without, Robin muses._

"That is _so_ sad mom. You deserve _so_ much more. "

 _You deserve the kind of love you had with dad._

Before Anna can say anything further, Emma comes running up to them excitedly.

"Want to see my snowman Grandma?"

"I can't wait," Anna says joyfully, and follows her granddaughter out into the snow. Robin pulls out her phone and sends a text to her aunt Tiffany. _"She still loves him Aunt Tiffany. She will not admit it but she just wants 'Good enough' now. All Systems are go. We should be there by tomorrow afternoon."_

A few seconds later Robin's phone beeps. _"She's just as stubborn as your father. Cannot wait to see you. God willing, your parents will be together by the new year._ "

 _"From your lips to Gods Ears_ ," She Texts Back.

Tiffany Texts Hearts and Smiley Faces and Robin puts her phone away. Robin smiles at her mother and daughter. Three Generations of Devane Women. You cannot get much better than that.

* * *

Robert stares as the punching bag in the gym as he steels himself for a fight. He does not need anyone to egg him on…all he has to do is picture Faison's face as he puts all of his focus on the bag. He starts out slow, his punches barely touching as he warms up.

It takes only a moment for his momentum to pick up significantly as Anna's face runs through his mind. H _e can see her so clearly…so still…The look of horror on her face when he left her shattered and alone in that hospital room. Then he can see her broken look just before the explosion…when he tried to rescue her from that monster…and again the look of betrayal in her eyes when he saw her again after he turned up alive._  
 _  
His strikes become harder and more intense as he sees his greatest enemy mocking him…reminding him that it was his fault Anna left him._ With his sinister laughter ringing in his head, he punches as if he was doing the same to his enemies face…as if he wanted to murder him in cold blood. _He has never hated anyone more._

"You sure have an ax to grind with someone," a stranger says, as he pulls the bag away from Robert's fists. Robert breathes heavily as he leans over…his eyes flashing with uncontrolled rage.

"Have you ever loved someone so much that you would do _anything_ for them…risk _everything?_ _I_ have…and then I lost her _twice_ to this man…This evil, obsessed man. Then I lost her _again_ because I loved her _so_ much that I couldn't stand the thought that she would have to watch me _die_ again…Yeah I know how that sounds. It is true though. Sometimes loving someone that much can be your weakness as much as your strength. My story did _not_ have a happy- ending so _forgive me_ if I have to come here to _beat_ my aggression out…It is _better_ than the face of her new man. "

"You're _Jealous,_ " he suggests with a little smile.

"Maybe I am...Then again, maybe I am just tired of pretending that I don't love her anymore."

"Then why do you?"

"Because I love her enough to want what's best for her. I'll take _all_ the pain if it mans that she will smile again. She's had enough tears to last a lifetime. That is what you do when you love someone isn't it? You want them to be happy...even if it means that _you_ are not the one to make them that way anymore. I wish I was... _God I wish I was_...But I want her happiness more."

He smiles up at the stranger and says, "Hey Man, thanks for Listening. Sorry for getting all emotional. If you are lucky enough to have a wife or a girlfriend than go home and hold her. Just be grateful that you do not have to live a lifetime without her."

Without another word, Robert grabs his bag and heads out for another lonely night in an empty bed without Anna there to hold.  
 **  
A/N: I know nothing about boxing so I apologize if any of this is wrong lol.**


	3. 03 All You Did Was Make Me Miss You

**You Did Was Make Me Miss You**

"You're not mad are you," Robin asks as she and Robert stand together in the living room. Emma is reading a book with Anna while Sean and Tiffany finish dinner. Robin is looking at her father with those same puppy dog eyes she perfected as a child. _The ones she knew would have him wrapped around her little finger just as she did then._

"How could I be mad when I get to spend the holidays with my little girl?"

He kisses the top of Robin's head and tries to pretend that he is not looking at Anna.

"I miss you daddy," Robin says for effect. "You spend so much time away that I don't even know how you are. Are you happy? Is there someone special in your life?"

"As if you wouldn't know if there _was,_ " he points out through narrowed eyes. "I'm sorry we don't get to spend more time together. I know I haven't been the father you deserve."

Robin hits him playfully in the shoulder..."You are the greatest man I have ever known. Just because you have to spend some time being everyone ese's hero, doesn't mean that you are not an amazing father. You are the greatest father anyone could ask for. I love you dad. I've never been prouder."

Robert's smile could have lit up the sky and she was happy she said it. Sometimes he doubted if she knew how much he loved her because he was not always there. She knew. She always knew he loved her. Her father always kept in touch. They might not talk about their lives very much or talk very often but he always called her every week to tell her he was safe and to ask about Emma and her. _And Anna. He always asked about her mother._ He was a good dad. She would never let him forget it.

"She looks beautiful doesn't she?" Robin asks

"Just like her mother," Robert concluded.

"My daughter is gorgeous…but I wasn't talking about her…I was talking about mom."

 _Busted_ , Robert thinks as Robin kisses his cheek and walks away. _Could she have been any more subtle?_

* * *

When Emma climbs off her Grandma's lap and runs over to her mother, Anna lets herself think of the moment they arrived to find Robert having a beer with Sean as Tiffany cooked. She has not heard a word from Robert in weeks. The last thing she expected was for him to be here.

 _"Anna," he states._

 _It was not a question but she felt as if he had punched her in the gut. He did not call her Luv. Why did that bother her?_

 _"Robert," she replied._

 _He did not look at her directly and she wondered briefly if he did not want to see her. She knew their last goodbye had been tense at best. She would not tell him that it killed her to think that he was mad at her._

 _"You look good," he says, and leans in to hug her. This time she did not pull away. Why did his arms around her always have to feel so good?_

 _"Back at you," she says. "How have you been?"_

 _"I'm good. I always have to be you know?"_

 _It struck her as an odd thing to say but she let it pass. Then he said. "Is Finn parking the car?"_

 _Of course, he would assume that he would be spending the holidays with her._

 _"He's spending the day with his newly discovered son."_

 _"Son?"_

 _"It's a long story for another time. "_

 _There was a brief pause, as Robert's eyes seemed to survey her…as if searching for signs that she was happy._

 _"If he's hurt you in any way…"_

 _"I'm okay Robert. Really I am."_

 _"But are you happy Anna?"_

 _She does not answer him. Does not need to really. Then she asks, "Is there a reason you have been avoiding me?"_

 _"Is that not what you wanted Anna?"_

 _"Why would you think that?"_

 _"A man would have to be blind not to notice the distance you were putting between us. I was only respecting your wishes."_

 _All you did was make me miss you, she thinks as Robert walks away.  
_

"Thinking about dad," Robin asks, bringing her back from her thoughts.

" _What?_ Why would you think that?"

"Because I saw the way you reacted when you saw him. You don't _like_ the fact that he's still so hurt by how you treated him after he saved your life"

"Was I really that cold to him?"

"I wasn't there but I don't think dad would be so distant unless he thought it was what you wanted. I also do not think he is mad at you. He is simply trying to figure out what the rules are. We _both_ know he has _always_ followed your lead."

"Robin, I…"

 _"I'm_ not the one who needs to hear it."

Robin kisses her mother's cheek just as Tiffany and Sean say that dinner is ready.

* * *

Tiffany tells the guests that everyone has assigned seats so everyone looks for their name on the table as Sean and Tiffany finish putting the food out. It was a week before Christmas but Tiffany felt like everyone needed a good meal since it had been so long since everyone had been together. Sean sat at the head of the table next to Tiffany. Robin and Emma sat on the other side of Tiffany. Robert and Anna, next to Sean.

Sean was about to pass the food when Emma spoke up. "Uncle Sean, we haven't prayed yet. "

"You are so right darling," Tiffany agrees.

"Everyone needs to hold hands," she explains. "Its tradition."

"She's been learning about different cultures," Robin adds, as if it was the only explanation needed.

Anna and Robert share an awkward glance before he takes her hand into his and everyone bows their heads.

"Would you like to do the honors," Sean asks Emma.

"Dear Lord, we thank you for the food we are about to eat. We thank you for our health and our homes…But mostly we thank you for our family and friends. "

 _I am thankful that mom and dad are not fighting, Robin thinks._

 _I am thankful that Anna did not bring Finn, Robert thinks._

 _I am thankful that Robert is here with us today, Anna thinks._

 _I am thankful that Robert has not bitten anyone's head off, Sean thinks._

 _I am thankful that our plan is working, Tiffany thinks._

 _I wish Grandma and Grandpa would kiss, Emma thinks._

"Amen," they say in unison. When Robert lets go of her hand, she wonders if he felt the way her hand was sweating when he held it. _She already missed the warmth and tenderness in his touch._

 _I wish I could hold her hand forever._

Robin and Tiffany are smiling when they notice the way that Robert and Anna are looking at each other when they think that the other one is not. Emma is positively glowing. _They are already feeling the electricity. Even if they are pretending not to._ Nobody noticed the three of them giving each other high five's under the table. Sean just looked amused.


	4. 04 Hot Chocolate and Movies

**04\. Hot Chocolate and Movies**

It was a bitterly cold evening in Boston so Tiffany made everyone Hot Chocolate while Emma picked out a movie from the Christmas Collection. Robin and Emma cuddle on the couch next to Sean and Tiffany, Leaving the love seat for Robert and Anna.

"What are we watching," Anna asks.

Emma holds up the DVD box showing "Miracle On 34th Street."

"A Classic," Robert mutters, stealing a glance at his ex-wife, who shares the same memory.

Years ago when they were still a family, they used to have a holiday tradition of cuddling up by the fire and watching this movie. There were a few years when the movie would somehow make them hot and bothered and the sound of the film echoed through the living room as they made love by the fire. That tradition was what led to Robin's conception their first and only Christmas during their first marriage. It was a memory that still made them smile, even now.

* * *

When the movie ended, Robin carried a slumbering Emma back to her bedroom while Sean and Tiffany quietly got up. Anna fell asleep on the loveseat and now cuddled against Robert's chest, both of their eyes shut. Robin came back with her cellphone and captured the moment she knew they both would deny. After Sean retreated to the bedroom, Robin and Tiffany spent a few moments watching Emma sleep and gabbing.

"They look so cute Aunt Tiffany."

They were looking at the picture on Robin's phone. Tiffany smiled as she wrapped her arm around her.

"This is how they always were darling. It is nice to know that nothing has changed. They still respond to each other as if they never spent a day apart."

Robin nods her head in agreement and Tiffany stands to turn in for the night. "Lock the door. That way if they wake up, they only have one room to go to."

"How did you get to be so smart," Robin quips.

"Years of experience. "

* * *

Robert hears the chime of the clock as he strains to move his aching shoulder. It must be at least 3 Am. He feels the familiar curves of Anna's body cuddled up against him and smiles. _How was it possible that she could still fit so perfectly in his arms…as if that spot belonged to her alone?_

 _Because it did, he reminded himself. Even after the years spent apart, he still remembers every perfect curve of her body as it finds its place in his arms. Nothing has changed._

He is afraid to wake her and give up this moment where he can hold her as she sleeps but there are certain things his body cannot control. _Desire being one of them._ If Anna wakes up and can feel his hunger for her pressing into her back, things could get awkward. He quietly disentangles himself from her, but he is not successful in not waking her.

"Robert."

"I'm sorry Luv, I didn't want to wake you. "

"What time is it?"

"After 3 am. "

"Oh. I guess we fell asleep then."

"Guess we did."

He helps her up off the couch and their eyes lock. Even in the dark, they still feel that pull so they immediately look away. They say goodnight as Robert walks to his room and she to hers. Robert knows he needs a cold shower so he strips on the way to the bathroom. The last thing he expects to find in his towel-clad form is Anna in his bed.

 _"Anna."_

"Sorry Robert. Robin locked me out of our room. Can I sleep with you?"

 _Well that is a loaded question._

"Why don't _you_ take the bed? I can sleep on the couch."

"Don't be ridiculous. There is more than enough room for us in this bed. It's not like we haven't done it before."

"Touché "

Robert fumbles into his suitcase and pulls out pajamas.

"Do you want me to turn around?"

"Do you _want_ to? It's not like you haven't seen it all before."

She laughs and he thinks it is the most beautiful sound in the world.

 _She did not mean to look. Really, she did not. Now she cannot stop thinking about how sexy he still is.  
_  
When he climbs into bed with her, she moves a little closer to him.

"You _looked_ didn't you," he quips.

"I couldn't help it Scorpio. I wanted to see if you still had it."

"And?"

"The Jury's still out on that one."

 _She was not about to tell him how he affected her. It would give him a big head.  
_  
"You wound me Devane. You wound me."

"Goodnight Scorpio."

"Goodnight Annie."

Neither of them would say the words they left unspoken. They were both too hurt by the past. _Except it was there in the night when her hand automatically reached for his and he did not pull away…And It was there in the way he involuntarily pulled her closer against him as sleep finally took him._


	5. 05 Just Like Old Times

**05\. Just Like Old Times**

Anna awoke the next morning still cuddled against Robert, his right hand now cupping her left breast. She can see the steady rise and fall of his chest so she knows he must still be asleep. She cannot help but smile at how this must have come about. The bed they were sleeping in was not much bigger than a twin was…he must have drew her closer to keep her from falling off the side. _Always the Gentleman._

If it was not for the fact that her bladder was about to burst, she would have been perfectly fine right where she was.

 _"Robert,"_ she whispers. _"Robert, wake up."_

She touches his shoulder lightly and he turns around.  
 _  
"Annie,_ " he gasped. " _Oh Luv, I need you. Come here."_

He tugged her against his body as his lips found hers. He tasted just as she imagined he did so many times in her dreams. His hand was sliding down her thigh as her lips parted and his tongue slid inside her mouth, deepening the kiss. The kiss continued to grow in intensity as his hands slid under her nightgown.

 _"Robert,"_ she panted, her breathing now much more irregular. _"Robert, Please. Please don't stop."_

Except when he rolled her on her back, his lips trailing down her collarbone, she realized that his eyes are closed. _He was dreaming. Of course, he was dreaming._

 _"Robert," s_ he challenges. " _Robert, wake up damn it_."

She was not going to let this dream go any further. The last thing she wanted was to let him think she took advantage of him.

She shoved him a little harder than she meant to, and he ended up on the floor. She started laughing uncontrollably so he pulled her by the hand until she had fallen on top of him. Then they both started laughing. _Well that was one way to diffuse an awkward situation._

"Anna," he starts but she puts a finger to his lips.

"We are _not_ going to discuss this again Scorpio. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to use the loo."

Robert watches her walk away and drops his head into his hands. _Great. Now she knows I'm dreaming about her. So much for keeping your feelings in check Scorpio._

* * *

" _What do you mean, you can't pick out a tree with us,_ " Anna asks.

"I have to finish my shopping mom. Surely you understand," Robin admits.

"Why didn't you say so…we could all go together," Robert suggested.

"Oh no…we can't," Tiffany cuts in.

 _"Why not?_ " Robert and Anna ask in unison.

"Well because," Sean stammers.

"Mom doesn't want you to know that she forgot to get you and grandpa a present," Emma states.

"Oh come on Robin _…You know we don't care about that."  
_  
"But _I_ do…It's my first Christmas with both of you here. I want it to be special."

"Robin…"

"Yes dad…"

"I know what you are doing."

"I don't know what you mean."

 _"Robin_ ," Robert and Anna call, but she is out the door as fast as her two legs would take her, followed by Emma, Sean and Tiffany. Anna just stands there grinning at Robert.

"Well, old man, I guess it's just you and I left to bring some Christmas Cheer to this house. You think you still know how to use an ax?"

"I'd be more worried about picking out a tree Devane. You are _not_ going to drag me down to the lot and come home with a _Charlie Brown Tree_ …Do you hear me…"

"Robert, that tree had _personality_ …are you still mad at me for that…It was our first Christmas after we met. "

"After we were _married,_ " he amended.

"Well I wouldn't want you getting confused about _which_ marriage in your old age."

"Who you calling _old_ Granny?"

"You just keep that up…I might have to hit you."

"Is that a threat?"

"Oh shut up. We have a tree to pick out. Stop stalling. "

She walked ahead of him and he playfully smacked her bottom as he followed her. J _ust like old times, she thinks. Just like old times._


	6. 06 Mistletoe

**06\. Mistletoe**

"Step away from the tree," Robert challenges.

"Oh come on Scorpio. This tree is _perfect_."

"Did you hear _anything_ I said back at the house? We are _not_ bringing home another _Charlie brown_ tree."

"Do you see any other option here? In case, you have not figured it out, most of the trees are already taken."

" _Most_ of them Anna…not _all_."

"Do you have to be such a grouch? What did this tree ever do to you?"

"Oh no you don't…"

" _What,"_ Anna asks nonchalantly?

"Don't do that Annie. Do _not_ play innocent. You know _exactly_ what you are doing. "

"Oh don't be so _difficult_ Scorpio. You were not so opposed to my games before."

"Is that what we're doing? Are you playing a game?"

"As if you were not playing right along with me. I am on to you Scorpio. "

"We are _not_ going to be bringing this tree home Anna. End of story."

"Oh yes we are. You forget that I know _exactly_ what you like. "

Anna wraps her arms around his neck as she looks at him. "For instance, I know we are standing under mistletoe. I believe that means you owe me a kiss."

"This isn't going to work Luv. You cannot entice me with kisses. Not anymore."

"Are you saying you don't _want_ to follow up what happened this morning?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk about that?"

"I _lied_ ," she said, as she pulls Robert's tie until he is so close that their lips are inches apart. "Kiss me Robert," she commands. "Kiss me right now."

She tilts her head slightly as he releases the tie in her hair. _Why does she always do this? Just when he thinks he is finally letting her go, she has to go and tease him with her striking beauty._

"You don't play fair Annie," he moans into her hair as he kisses it.

"Not _there_ Robert. You know _exactly_ where to kiss me. Do _I_ have to do _all_ the work," she questions, capturing his eager mouth in hers. It was in that moment when his tongue plunged into her mouth and the kiss deepened that the sky opened up on them. As the rain pelted down on their bodies, Robert drew her closer. He wraps his arms around her as the kiss grows in intensity when the lot owner tells them he is closing up.

Robert and Anna break the kiss as their foreheads touch and he strokes her hair.

"Are you still going to _deny_ me Scorpio," she quips.

"After a kiss like _that_ , how can I deny you _anything?_ As long as we take the mistletoe, you got yourself a deal."

Anna picks up the tree and Robert tells the owner he wants all the mistletoe he has. He just smiles at them and says, "Doesn't much look like you _need_ mistletoe."

"You'd be surprised, "Robert states. Anna just smiles at him as he pays and they walk back to the car. Robert puts the tree and the mistletoe in the trunk and comes back around to Anna's side.

"So tell me again how you are _immune_ to my charms," she teases.

Robert wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer. "What does all this _mean_ Annie? You aren't just playing with my feelings are you?"

Anna caresses his cheek as she looks at him. "I would _never_ do that to you Robert. I kissed you because I _wanted_ to. Because when we were kissing this morning, something inside me awoke. How do you always do that huh? How do you always make me feel so alive when your lips are on mine?"

"I thought you were going to be mad at me for having those kind of dreams about you," he admits.

"How could I be mad when I have them too? Come here Scorpio."

Anna wraps her arms around his neck and he kisses her again. Neither of them seemed to care that it was raining. They only wanted to get as close as they could get.

* * *

When Anna and Robert walk into the house, all eyes seem to zero in on them.

"Where's the tree," Sean asked.

Anna gives him a sour look then holds up the tree. "Isn't it beautiful," she beams.

"I thought you said you were _not_ getting any _Charlie Brown_ Trees Dad," Robin jokes.

"Have you _met_ your mother? Just _try_ saying no to her."

"You are the _only_ one who can't," Tiffany acknowledges.

Robert just sighs and walks away. Anna turns to Sean and Tiffany.

"What the hell did you do to him," Sean demands.

"None of your business," she states. "Now let's decorate. _And for heavens sake, leave Robert alone."  
_  
After Anna rejoins Robert with the decorations, Sean, Tiffany, Emma and Robin just stare at them.

"Something happened at that tree lot," Robin says. "And I _bet you_ it has _something_ to do with all this mistletoe."

Tiffany smiles as she puts an arm around her. "Our plan is working then. Come on lets decorate."

* * *

They are sitting around the fireplace drinking hot coco after they finish decorating the tree. Emma is sitting in Robin's lap as Sean and Tiffany sit next to them. Robert and Anna are in the love seat throwing leftover popcorn at each other.

"So what is with all this mistletoe dad," Robin asks.

Robert clears his throat and starts coughing. Anna pats his back.

"You okay there Scorpio," Anna asks.

He looks at her with hunger and then returns his gaze to his daughter. "It's the season for it isn't it," Robert questions.

"Well there's _enough of it_ to fill _every_ corner of the house. Is there something you want to tell us," Tiffany probes.

"Not at all," Anna states.

"Dad?"

Anna jabs him in the side and he says, "What she said."

They go back to their coco but Robert discreetly holds her free hand behind his back when he thinks nobody is paying attention. _They are._


	7. 07 Snowball Fight

**07\. Snowball Fight**

It was Christmas Eve now and the rest of the house was sound asleep. Anna tiptoed down the stairs to find Robert putting out the Christmas Presents.

"I see Santa has come for the grownups too," Anna says, smiling.

"I don't know Annie. Have you been naughty or nice this year?"

She cocks a brow at him and says, "Depends who you ask."

He traces the lines of her cheek with his finger and says, "If you ask me you have been very _naughty_."

"Is that so? Well maybe Santa was Naughty too," she quips.

 _"Definitely,_ " Robert agrees and they both start laughing. Robert then reaches for her hand and lifts it to his mouth for a kiss.

"What are you doing up so late Luv," he asks.

"I couldn't sleep. I thought maybe I would go for a walk."

"In _this_ weather," he quips.

"It's not _that_ bad," Anna retorts. "Besides, you could always come _with_ me and keep me warm," she adds.

"Is that an invitation?"

"I guess it is," she admits.

"Then I accept."

She puts a finger to her lips to signal silence and goes to the closet to take out two jackets. Robert puts on his own and helps her with hers. He grabs a flashlight on the way out.

* * *

As Anna and Robert walk, she puts her head on his shoulder and he pulls her closer. She has to admit that it feels nice to have him hold her that way again. He brushes his lips across her hairline as they walk and she smiles. _What exactly was going on between them?_

They were a few miles up the road when she felt the familiar brush of snowflakes on her cheek. _It was hard to believe they had already walked so far. Time sure flew by when you were in good company._ He brushes some of it off her face as he looks at her.

"What _is_ it with us and bad weather," he asks.

"Maybe we're just lucky. You know what legend says about snow don't you?"

He brushes some of the falling snow from her hair as he looks at her adoringly. "If you kiss someone in the snow then that person will be yours forever."

"You feel like testing out the legend Scorpio?"

He caresses her cheek and smiles. "I will _always_ look for a reason to kiss you," he states.

"Maybe you don't _need_ one anymore," she acknowledges, as their lips start their passionate dance. Neither of them seemed to care about the bitterness of the cold or the snow that fell upon their clothes. At the moment, they only seemed to care about how the world seemed to stand still when they kissed. He lifted her up into his arms as his tongue slipped inside her parted lips. Anna's legs instinctively wrapped around his torso and her arms around his neck, as the kiss grew more intense.

When breathing became essential, they pulled apart. Anna slid down his legs but misjudged the landing and took Robert with her when she fell. They were both laughing hysterically as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"You know, as happy as I am right here in your arms, I think maybe we should be looking for some shelter. I'm not sure we are going to make it that far back to the house with the way this snow is coming down."

Anna laughs into his kiss and admits that perhaps he is right. He gives her his hand and helps her up. She picks up a handful of snow.

"Hey Robert," she calls.

When he turns around to face her, she hauls the snow right at him. He reaches for a handful of his own and starts chasing her.

"This is _War_ Devane," he calls, throwing the snowball at her.

"Oh I'm _so_ scared," she challenges and he smiles at her. _It was amazing that as old as they got, they never got tired of behaving like a couple of teenagers around each other_. They chased the other around, throwing snowballs until finally he catches her and they tumble to the ground again laughing. Robert brushes the stray hair out of her face and kisses her again.

"Oh how I _do_ love you," he says.

"You do? You're not just saying that are you?"

"After all this time, how can you _still_ not know?"

She reaches up to caress his cheek and smiles. "Maybe I just need to know that this is not another one of my dreams."

"So I'm not the _only_ one having erotic dreams am I, " he questions.

"Who said they were _erotic?_ "

"You're blushing Luv. Kind of gives you away."

"Robert, please. Don't tease me. I just need to hear you say it again."

"I'll say it as many times as it takes for you to believe me. _Anna Devane, I am madly in love with you. I always have been. I always will be."_

Tears fall from her face now and she kisses him softly. _"I love you too. "_

"Can you repeat that," he says, pulling her closer. "I have waited _so_ long to hear those words from you again. I'm having a little trouble believing that I'm not hallucinating."

"Oh Honey, I am _so_ sorry it took me so long to say them. It has never _not_ been true. _Robert Scorpio, I am madly in love with you. I always have been. I always will be._ Now will you _please_ take me somewhere where we can get warm?"

He laughs into her hair as he kisses her once more. "There's more where _that_ came from," he promises.

"I'm _counting_ on it," she admits.

This time when he helps her up, he wraps his scarf around her.

"Robert, don't you need this."

"I'm fine Luv. _You_ need it more than I do."

She smiles at him as he slips his gloves onto her hands. "Don't argue. Your hands are freezing."

"Look at you, still putting everyone else ahead of yourself."

"Not everyone. Just _you._ "

"Don't be so modest Scorpio. You would do it for anyone. That's just who you are."

"Are you ready," he asks.

"Its okay. You don't have to feel embarrassed," she states, as she kisses his cheek. "It's one of the _many_ things I love about you. Let's go."

He smiles at her and kisses the top of her head. He would never get used to the effect she still has on him. "I love you too," he says simply. _Four words that mean everything to her._

She rests her head on his shoulder as he pulls her close and they walk. Surely, there had to be a cabin somewhere they could wait out the storm.


End file.
